Forty Days and Forty Nights
by WolfHands
Summary: Kat and Patrick are fine until Kat receives devestating news; cancer. How do they cope when she only has forty more days to live. Hearts break and tensions rise. Please enjoy.
1. Day 1

**I do not own 10 Things I Hate about You.**

**This is my first fan-fiction so I hope you enjoy. Please review also. Thank You.**

**DAY 1**

"Cancer". That's what the doctor said. As the tears fell down my face I couldn't help but let gravity take a hold on my head as I looked towards the floor. I'd spent most of my life working towards the future and now it looks as if it had all been for nothing.

"The tumour has spread over your heart and I'm afraid this type of cancer is untreatable. Within forty days your heart will be entirely covered with the tumour. If you would like a personal counsellor whilst you are undergoing this please do not hesitate to contact me".

I nodded and tried to put a smile on my face; but it was no use. I was going to die. Everything that I had loved would be nothing but an object on this planet.

I was heart-broken, (excuse the pun).

Driving in my car on the way to Patrick's house made me cry even more. My eyes were beginning to blur and so I pulled over to the side of the road. I let any emotion within me pour out of me in the form of tears. I had to tell him. I didn't know what he was going to do. Would he want nothing to do with me or would he do something stupid and blame it all on himself? He was the love of my life and soon to be the love of my death.

After about twenty minutes I turned back onto the road and headed straight to Pat's house with blotchy eyes and a blocked nose.

I rang the bell and waited for the door to open. My heart was racing like no other and my head was filled with opening sentences.

"Hey honey, I've just stopped by to say, I have cancer, see you later."

"Oh, nice hair cut, oh and by the way, I have forty days to live."

"Yeah, I hope you kept the receipt for my commitment ring, I'm not going to be alive to wear it."

I couldn't do this to him. After everything we've been through. Like last year when he spent every day sending me song lyrics when I was away at Sarah Lawrence. And when I came back he sat there and played them all into a song. It was the sweetest thing ever and just reminded me why my heart always belonged to him.

It's funny how the tumour had to spread on my heart. The one organ I hadn't used to its full potential until Patrick showed me how. I was born a rock and I'll die a lover. I don't care what happens to me within these forty days, I spending my time with Patrick and if he doesn't want me then I'll sit at home and wait for destiny to take toll. Without him, my life has no meaning.

Whilst I was rambling on in my head the door opened nearly giving me a heart attack. I was instantaneously lost in that mane of hair and those eyes with a hint of green in them. His _**Ramones **_T-shirt was worn out but complemented his faded out skinny jeans and bare feet. He looked so natural and so beautiful. It was hard to believe that our inner most affection intertwined with each other.

"Hey there Girl-y". His accent never failed to make me flutter on the inside; one of his many features that I would miss. He moved closer towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist inviting me into his house.

I loved his house. It was so comforting. All around the room were pictures of rock legends and old concerts that he had never been to. The smell of cinnamon and beer filled the room. It used to smell of cigarettes but when we were first acquainted he stopped for me.

He swiftly turns around and drags my hand in the direction of the stairs towards his bedroom. The memories of this are still so fresh. I remember the day he bought me a Fender Strat. Our first proper kiss, where we were equals. He took me to his bedroom and we just stared at each other as if the most beautiful and rarest star had just crossed our eyes and we didn't want to let go of the image. I'd miss those moments.

Thinking of all this made me cry again. When I was in his room I went straight to his bed and let my tears stain his pillow.

"Kat, I know my room isn't the most tidiest of places but you don't need to cry over it." Such a charmer.

"No seriously Kat, what's wrong?"

I lay on his bed frozen. I couldn't tell him. Every urge of me willed my mouth to speak but I just couldn't do it. Eventually I muffled into his pillow in-between strolling tears and nose sniffles.

"You're making me nervous. Please tell me what's wrong. Has someone hurt you? I swear to God if it's that Joey kid…"

"No! It's nothing to do with him." I bolted upright at his name. The pain was too much to let Joey interfere with my life, let alone Patrick's feelings.

"Oh. Then what is it then?" He gave me that look. Where his eyes light up into huge ovals and his mouth is put into a small pucker. Like a puppy dog, only cuter.

"Patrick, I have something really important to tell you. I'm just not sure how to tell you. As you know I'm hardly ever lost for words but on this occasion I'm hoping you can make an exception…"

"Kat, whatever it is, you can tell me. I'll understand"

"Patrick, I … I have… I have cancer and only forty more days to live."

Once again I let gravity win; except this time I let it take over my whole body. My eyes began to prickle as my ears waited attentively to hear what he had to say. I wasn't sure what he was going to do. This was news to both of us and I'm sure he would take it differently to I would.

In that moment, I felt his hand come up to my face and brush away the strands that were covering my face. He loved my hair, so he said. I think he loved it because on a bad day it was almost as curly as his. He gently tugged my shoulder and pushed me over so that I was facing the ceiling as he obscured my view with his face. He drew closer to me and I felt his lips move against mine in a brush. He cupped my face and looked into my eyes. I'm not sure but it seemed as if he had tears in his. I was proved spot on as one landed on my cheek and rolled into my ear. He moved in closer again and kissed my lips whilst his hand was cupping my face. His lips softly moved in rhythm with mine for what seemed a life time and unwillingly he drew away from me. Moving towards my ear he whispered

"These are going to be the best forty days and nights of you life. Just you wait. "

He grasped my hand and lay down next to me, both of us staring at the ceiling filled with my drawings and pictures of us together. He told me that the pictures always gave him a bright start to the day and reminded him why he was alive. Alive. This word means more to me now than it ever did.

With our fingers locked together on his bed we stayed silent sharing this moment, waiting as the sun faded down and made way for the moon. As the chalky light entered his room, I slowly sat up and proceeded to go home. A sharp jolt pulled me down again.

"Jesus Patrick, you scared the living Zeus out of me"

"I'm sorry. I just don't want you to leave. It makes me regretful and selfish. Like it's my fault you have to endure this and I can't do anything to help. I feel useless."

"Please, stop. Pat this was never your fault. Please do not tell yourself that. And yes you're right, there's nothing you can do about it, except support me the best you can. I don't want to leave you either, but absence makes the heart grow fonder."

I felt his smile bore through me as he slowly moved to hover over me with his puppy dog eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

"You will always be my Mrs. Verona."; touching the ring he gave me as a token of his love.

And with that his eyes began to close as his head moved closer towards me. I tilted my head to meet his and our lips locked as if we would never get the chance to do this again. I grabbed his hair as his hands moved along my neck. Embracing him made me feel much closer to him. It was like electricity had jolted through me and he was the source.

We eventually drew it to a close and smiled at each other for reasons beyond our understanding. He moved away from me and took up my hand leading me downstairs towards my car.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm driving you home. I want to spend every second that I'm allowed to be with you, plus you look pretty tired."

"Okay then. Just drive slowly."

This reminded me of the time when he drove me home from Bogey Lowenstein's party. I was pretty intoxicated and he took me under his wing. I leaned in to kiss him because for the first time in ages, I was giving into what my heart wanted. He refused me and that made me hurt so much. I'd finally let myself go only to be reined in again. Like an elastic band that slaps you in the face when you were targeting someone else.

We arrived at my house in quick timing, even though Pat had only been doing 10 miles an hour. I hated leaving him. I felt like an incomplete puzzle and he was the last remaining piece to complete me.

"How are you going to get home?" Suddenly realising that we were in my car and his car was at home.

"I'll walk. I need some time to clear my head."

"Are you sure? You can always take my car. I won't need it much longer."

Silence. I hated silences between us. It made me cringe.

"With you, I'm always sure. I'll see you tomorrow. Day 2 is going to blow you away. Goodnight my love." He left my car, leaving the smell of cinnamon and beer behind him. I too left the car and headed for my bed. My sanctuary filled to the brim with song quotes and photos that reminded me that I had the rest and last days of my life to look ahead too. Cancer or no cancer, these were going to be the best forty (technically thirty-nine days) of my life. All because of Patrick.

**What do you think? Please review. Just to let you know. I write the chapters ahead of time so try to avoid telling me about future plots you would like to see. Most grateful. xoxo**

**Wolf Hands. (Candice)  
**


	2. Day 2 Part I

Day 2

The daylight dawned into my bedroom and its rays happened to land on my bedroom table filled with pictures of Patrick. It's funny when life gives you a deadline you end up doing all the things you said you'd do when you were older. It seemed really early in the morning and was awfully quiet. My father was probably dealing with an emergency at the hospital and Bianca seemed to spend every aching moment with Cameron. They were inseparable. It got so bad that my father had to put them in isolation for one month; little did he know that when they were released their affections grew even stronger. It used to sicken me, their love for each other. It's only now I know how she felt. It's as if your whole body wants to be connected with your desired and anything that tries to get in your way it's just a waste of time. I've always loved Patrick, even in my denial stages and it's only now I'm truly appreciating how much our love is worth.

Wiping the matter from my eyes, my ears tune into something going on outside. I hear a song playing but wasn't quite sure as to what it was. I lazily drag myself out of bed and fumble with the latch on my window. With much effort I manage to open it to find Patrick playing our song on full blast whilst surrounded by instruments. I can't make out his features but of course his hair is enough to make me week at the knees.

I run downstairs not caring as to what state I am in. That's another beautiful thing about being in a relation. You can think the utmost worst of yourself and yet that one special person still thinks that the world revolves around you. I loved the feeling I got when he complimented me at times where I felt like crap. This was very often. Sometimes, he wouldn't even say anything. He'd just hold my hand and look into my eyes as if he was hypnotising me. It felt like magic to have this silent connection with someone.

My chest started to wheeze after my jog down the stairs. I had to take it easy from now on. I slowed down when I let the sun hit my face. The warmth reminded me of the happy times and how it comforted me. I walked over to the car as he jumped down from the roof. He had a **The Raincoats **T-shirt on. He hated them so much but I remember when I was at a concert and he pretended to like them in order to have a common ground. With his T-shirt he wore his combat trousers and his combat boots with the army badges sown onto them. I loved his fashion sense. So unique and he didn't even have to try, he just was.

"Cute pj's. What a way to get a guy's attention"

I loved when he quoted old sayings to me. It reiterated the fact that we had always had something.

"My mission in life." I replied. I slowly moved towards the speaker and felt the vibrations run through me. The music always spoke to my soul. I opened his car door and sat in the passenger seat to get closer to music. Cinnamon took over my senses and before I knew it he was in the driver's seat staring at me intently with a crooked smile. He was up to something.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing. Whatever gave you the idea that something was up?"

"Maybe it's the fact that it's six in the morning and you have one of my favourite songs on full blast. Or maybe it's the fact that I'm sitting in your car at six in the morning wearing my duck pyjamas."

"Well noticed. I forgot how intuitive you were. I like it." His crooked smile appeared again. It made me ripple on the inside.

He stuck his key in the ignition and proceeded to drive. I wanted to question him further bit didn't have the energy. I was just glad he was with me. Behind me I saw a drum set a bass guitar and a tambourine, wondering why they were in front of my house. I didn't care at that moment. I was happy. An emotion that always seem to dessert me when I needed that feeling the most.

He drove me right out of town clear across the country side. I had never seen this place before and it made my eyes swell up with salt water.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Patrick put his right arm around me. He said he always found that awkward because driving on the left side was new to him, though he'd lived in America for a really long time now.

"Nothing. It's just the fact that you're doing all of this for me. It makes me feel grateful that I have someone as special as you for a boyfriend. Even saying that word makes me quiver."

He just looked at me and smiled, a glisten in his eye appearing.

"Kat, I just want to do whatever makes you and I happy. I'm kinda' ashamed that it took this circumstance for me to do this but I wanna' make the most of it. Saying the world girlfriend also sends me chills. It's a great feeling though."

We just sat in silence as the journey went on, whilst in the background _**The Raincoats **_were playing. I was beginning to have enough of them but I didn't want to ruin the moment.

Within around thirty five minutes we arrived at this abandoned cove. It was camouflaged with trees and ever growing marsh. The driveway lead to a broken down cottage built of grey and brown stones surrounded by dead flowers.

I was beginning to think that the romance was gone.

Patrick left the car and fleeted around to my side in order to open the door.

"What are we doing here?" I asked when he opened the door.

"Well my' lady, you'll just have to wait."

"No seriously, this mustn't be one of your hideous tricks again, or I'll swear to God I'll"

"You'll what? Pummel me to death with blind hatred and quotes from chicks that can't play their instruments."

I couldn't help but smile. He always knew how to flip a bad situation on its head.

I gave in and let him lead me to the cottage; bearing in mind I was still wearing duck pyjamas and felt absolutely ridiculous. He walked behind me encouraging me not to be scared which in effect did actually scare me. When the trail ended at the door he took out a rusty gold key from his back pocket and proceeded to put it into the lock. As the door swung open with a loud creek, I stepped inside and was pleasantly surprised.

Inside was an open plan living room adjoined to a kitchen. The smell of maple wood and oak entered my system as my eyes scanned the soft bark before me. The furniture was very old, but that appealed to me in many ways. There was a small television set near towards the far corner next to a book of newspaper clippings. The kitchen had small rustic table with three chairs underneath it. Startlingly there was a refrigerator containing food next to it. The large window gave an atmospheric view of the woodland behind the cottage which gave the cottage more space and organic feel.

Across the hall there was a small bedroom filled with lace curtains and a double bed which managed to take up most of the space. Beside the bed was a white table carved with patterns of animals. Above the bed were old war time portraits of pin up girls (which I didn't approve of), and old advertisements of food products. A door leading from the bedroom was a tiny green bathroom. There was a small wooden toilet but looked as if it had been modified to fit the modern day toilet. There was a curved edge tin bath painted to fit in with the colour scheme. The basin had one tap and had a small cabinet placed beneath it.

My chest began to wheeze again and I decided to sit on the edge of the bath in order to catch my breath. Whilst I was trying to stabilise myself Patrick walked in with a bunch of freshly picked flowers wearing a sparkling grin on his face.

"So, what'd you think?"

"It's..wonderful…work of..art. Where'd you..find this place" I said in-between deep breaths.

"I've always known about this place. You see my great grandfather moved here when he was fighting in the war in order to help the American troops, and when he died. (he paused at that word) he passed it on to my grandfather to whom I had been very close with. He told me of this place back in Australia and he said I could have it if I ever needed it. I thought now would be the perfect time to use it as a place of relaxation. If ever you need to get away from home or me, you can come here and I won't object. I call this place 'The Kat's Whiskers'." He chuckled at his idea of a joke.

I was speechless. No one had ever done something as nice as this for me before. Apart from when my dad allowed me to have independence and go to Sarah Lawrence.

"Kat, please say something. It's scary. Sexy, but scary."

"Urgh, you sexist pig." My natural reflex to whenever he called me sexy. He was now laughing at me because he knew he had won my attention.

"I think it's beautiful even with the name. When did you have time to do all this?"

"When you were away at Sarah Lawrence. I had to keep myself occupied so that I wouldn't miss you as much. I also thought that it would be a nice surprise for when you came back; I just wasn't sure of the right time to tell you."

I walked over to him and hugged him in a tight embrace without a word. He hugged me back and ran his fingers through my hair. I think he had an obsession with it.

When we finally let go of each other we sheltered our gazes with one another as he slowly moved in to kiss me. I leant in but ducked my head at the last minute. I wasn't going to let him win again.

He had already got the better of me enough today.

He spun around and caught my hand and gave me the look again. His eyes penetrated me like two moons and his lips were eager as ever. I just smiled at him and turned away.

As we walked back to the car, I looked at the cottage and though about when I was little girl; when I dreamed about growing up and living in a large house with a husband and three children, all girls because at the time I thought boys where horrid. It was like all of a sudden I had grown up.


	3. Day 2 Part II

**PART II**

It was about eleven o clock in the morning when we returned back to my original house. I was very intrigued again as I heard more music being played. I swiftly jumped out the car and ran to my porch to see the actual raincoats singing on my doorstep. I was absolutely dumbfounded. I couldn't believe that this was happening.

Here I was standing in my pyjamas at eleven o clock with the Raincoats singing for me. Patrick suddenly emerged and now I realised why he was wearing the band T-shirt. I swear his sleeves must be about 10 inches thick with the amount of tricks he had up them. There in front of me was a bass, a drum set and a tambourine all used by the band members. Patrick sat next to me and listened to the music with me but not with as much enthusiasm.

Halfway through the set he whispered to me.

"Get your vocal chords warmed up because you're up next."

"WHAT!" I practically broke his ear drums.

Abruptly the music stopped and all eyes were one me. I felt like such a retard.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell like that. Carry on guys."

"No worries." The lead singer said. "Look why don't you come on up here and join us?"

I really hated Patrick right now.

"No, I couldn't. I mean I'm not as talented as you and I really couldn't impose.."

I drifted on making excuses whilst slowly yet assuredly the gravitational force was yielding me in.

"But I'm in my pyjamas!"

Patrick took out an old video recorder and taped my whole performance with the band. I felt so insecure, a feeling that rarely associates itself with me.

As we finished, the band signed all the instruments and left whilst I was still recovering from my hideous performance.

"Well, that was quite a show." He was really smug with himself and I was not having it.

"How dare you do this to me Patrick? After everything we've been through you decide to embarrass me in front of my role models. How could you do this to me?"

He looked at me with hurt in his eyes. He had that look in his eye when he was trying to think of something to say. His mouth would gape open and he would always be inclined to have a cigarette to distract his mouth.

"Well, I was trying to do something nice for you. Excuse me for trying to be a good boyfriend and pull some strings. You're so ungrateful because you have everything you could…"

"Patrick." I interrupted.

"What!?"

"GOTCHA'!"

I was in hysterics. I know I'm not the funniest person on the planet but in my head I had to admit that this was pretty funny. The defensiveness about him was priceless. I adored him when he was angry; his muscles would flair up he'd touch his hair a lot. Very seductive indeed.

"Ha ha. Very funny" he said. Not finding it very funny at all.

He stood up walked over to me instinctively reaching for my hair. He twiddled with it and looked at me with a blank expression.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"About everything. How naïve I've been and wasted my time playing games. How much I really do love you and nothing I do could ever measure up or even prove that. The fact that when you go, my life will seem so pointless. And at this point, I wish that I was doctor and cure what you have."

I looked at him as tears began to form. I had been crying a lot lately and I was tired of it.

"Well, if you paid attention in school, you could do just that" trying to lighten the conversation.

"Where is it? The tumour I mean." His voice began to croak.

"It's on my heart. And it's spreading."

"Your heart, huh. Of all the places" He began to smile. "I guess I'm not the only thing on that muscle."

I mock punch him in the arm and lead him to my bedroom.

In my room we held hands as we did the night before and layed on my bed. We didn't say anything and just enjoyed the moment.

When my clock read 11:55 Patrick got up slowly and pulled me with him. He was kneeling on my bed in front of me whilst my legs were crossed. His eyes entirely focussed on mine as his body leaned towards mine. I felt his right arm grasp a tussle of my hair, whilst his left hand was stroking my arm; without any though my hands went straight to his head.

His hair was tangled in my fingers as his lips were pushing and contracting with mine. I felt his torso push against mine as we were slowly moving down towards the bed. His hand that was on my arm moved towards my face as my right arm went down towards his arm. Like we were copying each other. His lips started to move away from mine as and started to move towards my neck. My hands travelled to his neck to pull him back towards my face. He moved in adjacency to my hands and gave me one last final kiss.

"Goodbye Mrs. Verona." He said smiling as he left the room.

I looked at my clock and it read 12:20. Wow. Whenever I'm with Pat I end up losing track of time. I need to control myself.

That night I went to sleep with happy thoughts and loud music in my head. For once I wasn't scared to be connected with happiness and bliss.


	4. Day 3

**DAY 3**

"Fuck off Patrick. I hope you rot in hell along with that slut bag whore."

I ran down his stairs and he tried to chase me. What the hell was he thinking?

Let's recap.

_I woke up this morning and my heart yearned for Patrick. I got into my car and intended to drive to his house. On the way I bought him a band T-shirt, __**Bikini Kill.**__ I knew he'd find it funny. He'd given me a spare key to his house ages ago and I was going to surprise him. I took the stairs in what I deemed to be silence and I burst open his door to find him on his bed with a blond bimbo kissing him. When I gasped he turned to look at me and pushed her off him so that she fell to the floor. _

"_Kat let me explain" _

"_Leave me alone Patrick."_

"_No, Kat please."_

"Fuck off Patrick. I hope you rot in hell along with that slut bag whore."

I barely reached my car but once in I burst out crying. I clasped my chest as it was hurting; from Patrick's inflicted pain and also the tumour, both hurting me simultaneously. He was supposed to be the love of my life and to find some other girl on top of him contradicted that fact.

The pain reminded me of the time when I found out from Joey that he was paid to take me out. I was finally ready to dedicate myself to someone only to be let down. It seemed this was going to a recurring theme; failure. It's times like this I wish I was back at Sarah Lawrence. As much as I missed Patrick the studies always kept me busy and distracted from life back home. I wish I was busy right now.

A sudden thought appeared in my head, confused as it was; I clumsily stuck my key in the ignition and pushed the pedals as fast as my feet could reach them.

I just needed to get away from there.

I arrived at the secluded cottage in less than ten minutes. I had a feeling a speed ticket was coming my way real soon.

I stumbled up the stony passage and let myself in to this serenity. I couldn't help but feel a stab of pain knowing that Patrick had given me this place but he did say I could use this place if I ever wanted to get away.

I ran to the refrigerator and found the junkiest food possible. Times like these are when comfort food is a blessing. I sat down on the worn out couch and crossed my legs whilst my lap was filled with chocolate, ice-cream, cookies, sodas and e-numbers.

I picked up the remote and began channel flicking whilst stuffing my face with calories. The reception was terrible and made me wonder why this place even needed a TV if the idea was to get away from everything.

I finally settled on a 1950s black and white film, so typical and trivial. The basic plot of the story was a young woman who happened to be working class fell for a man who was middle class and he didn't know of her status. They become acquainted but he eventually finds out of her status and leaves her. In the end he realises that his life is lost without her and wins her back. The end.

Films like these always made me want to gag. Happily ever afters were for people who had serious problems in grasping the idea of 'the real world'. In a dismissive flash I turned the TV off and tried to occupy myself, but couldn't think of anything productive to do.

I could call Bianca but she had gone on holiday to France with Cameron. I wouldn't want to ruin it for her.

Mandella had gone to Stratford-Upon-Avon in England in order to visit the birth place of Shakespeare. Trust her to travel across the world to do such a thing.

I was lonely. I'd never felt this way in a long time because I had always maintained a status of independence. I had a sick feeling in the bottom of my stomach and so ran to the toilet in order to heave. My throat burned at each up-chuck. Note to self; never binge on food again.

When I felt that the worst of it was over, I washed my mouth out from the tap and faced myself in the mirror. A blurry reflection of me stared back. Who was I?

I was no longer Kat the freak. I was no longer Kat the lover, or so it seemed. I was just Kat. In all honesty, I hated the reflection I saw of myself. I hated my image in that moment. The thought that someone I had truly loved had also hated what they saw made the pain shoddier.

My head was spinning as tears streamed down my face as a desperate attempt to pity myself. I slowly walked from the bathroom back into the bedroom and lay down on the dusty sheets. I tucked my kneed up to my chest and cried. Nothing to do but cry.

My eyes fluttered open and stung and my eyelashes bounced against my lower lid. I guess I fell asleep. I looked at my watch and it read 10:47. I groaned at the thought of a day wasted. I stretched and shook myself as if to forget even though the memory was firmly implanted on my brain.

As I turned to get off the bed I heard a crunching noise beneath my hand. I lifted it up to see a small folded piece of paper. On the top it read "_Dear Kat"_

It was Patrick's handwriting. He must have known I was here. The whole point of this place was to retreat. At least he didn't wake me up. I must admit, that was the best sleep I had had in ages.

I leant against the headboard and decided to read the note. My pulse started to race as my hands quivered at the ideas of what was written. It read

"_Dear Kat,_

_I am writing this as you are sleeping. It's pretty dark but I didn't want to wake you. It's been a tough day for you and I know that's all down to me. _

_I know what I did can't be taken back and was inexplicable regardless of all the excuses I could give you. You have every right to want nothing to do with me, but just to let you know I still love you._

_What you saw today was an act of weakness and portrayed a side of me that was caged and was tempted to be set free. The girl you saw was an ex-partner of mine. She had moved in next door to me and had wanted to see the neighbours, even though it was around five in the morning. When she recognised me we began to talk and the talking lead to touching and the touching lead to my bedroom._

_When I was with her it felt good at first but as I was on the bed I looked up to my ceiling and saw our drawings and pictures of us together and it was like I had just woken out of coma. I never loved her, only you. At this precise thought you walked through the door._

_This may not mean much to you now as you have probably made up your mind, but I'm hoping I am not too late. You are the only one I ever wanted to be with. Rain, sun, cold, hot; I didn't care. It was like you were the rainbow I had always waited for after a storm._

_But then my passionless act was like me bringing back the storm again and with that, I lost my precious rainbow._

_It's a little hard to describe how much all of me wants to be with you and how much it hurts to know that I've let you down._

_I shall bring this to a close as you are beginning to stir and I think it's best if I am not here when you wake up. _

_I have kissed you on your for head and I'm about to leave you. _

_If I could ever fix this I would, but time is fixed and cannot be changed. I know that if the image of me is erased from your memory the memory of you will forever remain an image in my head and heart. _

"_**In every cloud, in every tree-filling the air at night and caught by glimpses in every object by day-I am surrounded with her image! The entire world is a dreadful collection of memoranda that she did exist, and that I have lost her!" –Heathcliff. Wuthering Heights **_

_Forever a love labours lost,_

_Patrick Verona. _

I didn't know what to say. Speechless again; he kept having this affect on me. What could I do? Take him into my arms again and pretend like it never happened or move on and try to find that special enkindled flame with someone else.

I was so unsure, so I collapsed back on the bed and decided to stay the night here. I had a lot of thinking to do and only a small matter of time to do so.


	5. Day 4 Part I

**I'm really sorry guys for not updating sooner. There was something wrong with Chapter 4 so I've re-uploaded it. Please forgive me. An enjoy.  
xo**

**

* * *

**

DAY 4

I woke up to a leafy filled smell in the bedroom as the open window flapped the lace curtains. I never remembered opening the window. As the breeze overthrew, it chilled my body and so I tucked myself into the covers only to remember the events of yesterday. I felt a tingle on my head but wasn't sure why.

It was time to face the truth and woman up to the situation. I got out of bed feeling quite dirty considering I had been wearing the same clothes for a day and night. I stretched and headed to get my car keys from the bedside table. I looked out of the front door of the cottage and there dressed in a raggedy painters outfit was Patrick.

My heart began to race and my hands started to clam up.

"Hi." He said with shyness to his posture.

"Hello." Silence; which meant I cringed.

"Did you have a good sleep?"

"As a matter of fact, I didn't." I lied in order not to let him win. Although it was a good catch up sleep, it was terrible since all I could think about was Patrick.

"Oh. Why's that?" Damn, he had to ask.

"Erm. There was a terrible draft. It kept me awake all night." I hope that was a good enough excuse.

"So why are you here anyway? Dressed in that ridiculous overall."

"Well, I thought you might have gone home by now and so I decided to fix up a few things. Maybe I should start with blocking up the draft."

"Yes, well. Carry on." I proceeded to walk straight past him in order to get to my car but he caught my arm and turned to look at me.

"Kat, please. Don't let it be like this. I hate this small talk between us. It doesn't feel right. I want us to go back to the way we were. Yes, I made a mistake and I'm truly sorry for it. We all make mistakes sometimes. It was terrible not being with you. My ex girlfriend was just a one off. She was desperate and I was vulnerable. I was actually talking to her about you. And how I thought I was losing you. When she saw that I was about to break down, she caught her opportunity and made the most of it. Kat, I'm begging you. Please forgive me."

I looked up towards his eyes as the brim began to blur with water and his cheeks flustered with red.

As I spoke my voice croaked.

"I have to go. I'm sorry."

I loosened his grip and jogged towards my car.

"And so am I." He whispered as the wind brushed my hair across my ear.

Back at home I felt sick. I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry again, although I was sick of crying as well. I needed to get up and do something. In all honesty what I really wanted to do was talk to Patrick and tell him that as much as he hurt me I still loved him too. So I took out a pen and paper and decided to write him a letter in return to the one that he wrote for me.

_Dear Patrick_

_The chances that you are reading this are very slim. If you are reading this then I must be saying goodbye or you've found this by accident._

_I want to let you know that I love you also. What you did truly hurt me but your letter reminded me of our true feelings for one another. _

_It hurts me knowing that when I wake up in the morning you aren't there and that I can't call you. It hurts me knowing that you are actually apart of me and would go to such lengths just to make me happy. _

_I hate us fighting. It sickens me. I know that we're better than this and so I do forgive you. With all my heart and everything in it. _

_I don't want to leave you knowing that we had a disagreement and couldn't get along. It hurts too much. _

_I'm glad that you can be honest with me and tell me what you really feel. This relationship is nothing without trust, and we of all people should know that._

_If I am gone and you're reading this, I want you to take care of Bianca for me. Look after everything I own, and that includes you. _

_Everything I do seems to be for you and has some sort of significance towards you. Even my death. I want you to see it as a positive. I'll always be there for you. In your heart so long as we're connected by the very fabric we call love._

_I miss being with you and stroking your wild locks. I miss your smile and your booming laugh. I too want to go back to the way we were. It felt so natural and gave me a reason to wake up each day._

_I'll never forget when I first had feelings towards you. It made me nauseous because I felt I was falling into a trap. Who knew that you'd be the passer by to release me from it? _

_So as I leave this note to you I'd like you to know_

_**Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same. –Cathy, Wuthering Heights.**_

_It's hard not to love you when my heart does. Keep my love close to you._

_Love's Labour is never lost_

_Katarina 'Stratford' Verona._

As I finished the letter I felt much better. Like a huge weight had been lifted of our shoulders. I looked at my clock and it read 12:00. Great, midday and I didn't know what to do.

At this point my stomach growled at me.

"I guess it's time for lunch."

I got up and placed the note in my draw and headed down towards my car again. I seriously had to stop using this thing. Not only was I polluting the earth, I was spending a lot of money on gas. God I needed a job.

I headed downtown to "Frankie's Pizza Parlour". I used to remember coming here as a child with my mother. She hated fast food but would take me here as a treat every so often. I missed my mother. I felt I was lacking in a female influence in my life. Regardless of all the inspirational books that I read from the world greatest feminists, I still missed the idea of running home into my mothers arms. I wonder if she even thinks about me.

I pushed open the doors and headed straight for the counter.

The person behind it had a small sized hat on and bushy hair streaming from it. He looked a little like …

"Hi there. Errm, could I get a medium Hawaiian with a large sized Sprite?"

"Would you like fries with that?"

And with that he looked up at me and said

"Hey there Girl-y".

I couldn't believe it. Patrick worked here! I don't know if this was a sign but I was actually glad to see him. I couldn't help but smile at him in awe.

"So, do you want fries with that?"

"If I wanted fries, I would have asked for some".

"Fair point; Hawaiian and large sprite coming up."

I watched him as he trailed around and got my drink ready. As he handed it to me his fingers lingered on mine and he let go ducking his head. I felt another tingling sensation arouse within me.

My head was buzzing with the laughing children and office men on break from work. Everything was so vibrant and loud. I kind of liked this feeling.

I was woken up out of my day dream as the smell of pizza tranquilised me.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. So, did you get my letter last night?" He had a guilty look on his face.

"Yes, I did. I loved it very much. Thank you."

"You're welcome; again. Look Kat I really need to talk to you."

"You're right. I owe you $10.67."

"No it's not that. You can have this for free. I want to talk about us."

"What, the fact that you didn't tell me you were working at Frankie's."

"No, seriously. I need to talk to you." His voice started to thicken and so I decided to stop with the jokes.

"Sure. When are you free?"

"In exactly ten minutes. So I guess you should eat your food then when you're done we can talk."

"Okay."

I walked to the nearest table and took out three serviettes. I may have been eating in a fast food place but it didn't mean I was going to eat like I was in one. From my purse I took out my hand sanitizer and squirted my hands before I picked up the pizza from the tray.

I heard Patrick laugh at me and again I smiled.

Ten minutes rolled by as quick as one and I looked at the half eaten pizza before me. I guess I wasn't as hungry as I thought I was. I started to slurp the last of the soda and a hand reached out towards mine and picked up my trash.

I got up with Patrick and we went out of the parlour to the rear end of the building to where his car was parked.

I got in and rolled down the windows as the sun started to blaze through the sky.

"Look, I'm sorry…" we both said it at the same time and ended up chuckling.

"You first" I said before he had a chance to interject.

"Kat, the past day has been hell. No matter what I did I couldn't help but think about you. Even when I went to the cottage I was hoping you hadn't left even though I said I wish you had. I just wanted to see you again. A photograph can only go so far compared to the real thing.

* * *

**What'd you think? Please review and part II should be up :)**  
**Candice xo**


	6. Day 4 Part II

**DAY 4 PART II**

Every time I thought about you it was like I fluttered on the inside. Have you eve felt that way? When you have to clutch your chest because it's like your heart has decided to become a stampede of elephants on LSD. All I ever want is to see your face. That in itself is enough to last me a day. You're pretty much my everything. Crazy and cliché I know. It's just the way it works."

I looked at him for a split second and saw he was giving me the puppy dog eyes look again. Great.

I moved my hand towards where his layed on his thigh. I grasped it tightly and felt the corners of my lips stretch into what was a smile.

We sat there for what seemed like hours holding each others hand and smiling. I looked at my watch and it was only twelve thirty.

I opened his car door and slammed it behind me and leaned into the open window.

"I still can't believe that you work at Frankie's. Now that is something." I chuckled as the horror in his eyes faded to a warm glow.

"I guess this means I'm forgiven?"

"Maybe. Now if you don't mind, there is a bath at home with my name on it. Thanks for the pizza. I'll see you later."

I left and headed straight for my car. I got in a drove straight home repeating his conversation in my head like a bad CD was stuck on repeat.

In the bath, I couldn't help but think of being dirty. Not in a perverted mind sense, but the idea of being unclean. Like when Patrick and I went paint balling or when I revealed myself to get him out of detention or the time that Joey and I …, never mind. I was just reminded. I slowly sunk into the water and let it drown me in bubbles and cloudy memories.

"Oh, crap". I gasped as I emerged from the water. I had spent so long in the bath relaxing and unwinding I had let the time slip away from me. Precious time that I couldn't afford to waste. I desperately wanted to be with Patrick but I didn't want to seem fervent.

As I put on my sun and moon pyjamas I picked out a book from my very selective library of classics. I decided on Shakespeare. This reminded me so much of Mandela and made me wonder how she was enjoying Stratford-Upon-Avon. Knowing her she'd have probably found herself a strapping young English guy that she could spend the rest of her life with. It didn't work out with her previous relationship. He went to an Ivy League university and she just wasn't cut out to wait around for him. Travel. Travel, was the next best thing for her.

It would seem that everyone is travelling now-a-days. I really wanted to leave this place and experience what the world had to offer, but I can't now. At this thought my chest began to tighten and I was crunching up my duvet trying to grasp the last molecules of air to fill my lungs. It hurt so much. Life, love, everything.

I picked up 'Taming of The Shrew' as it happened to be one of my favourite plays by Shakespeare.

I was deep into the first act when I heard a tap on my window. I thought nothing of it, but then it happened again. And another time. I was truly irritated as I wanted to continue reading but I eventually managed to heave myself off the bed and answer the call. My heart pounded at the thought of him. What he would say.

I ledged open the window with a beaming smile on my face.

"Hi Pat…" "JOEY! What the hell are you doing here?" Instead of meeting the man of my existence I was faced with a greasy haired buffoon with a preference to act like a child in a candy store.

"Oh, hey babe, I just wanted to drop by and see if your hot sis was here? Of course I'd ask for you but I'm not into sloppy seconds."

How I wanted to pelt him with the fire of a thousand suns. He was such an egotistical jerk with a really bad hairstyle and lack of common sense.

"Sorry _babe_ she's not here. You may want to try another continent. Oh and she has a BOYFRIEND. I guess she wasn't into your floppy disk if you know what I mean. Look, do you mind leaving. I have a feeling animals are going to come around and grope you any minute. You seem to fit their mating categories in every way possible. Too bad it doesn't work on humans."

"Bitch." He said as his smiled wavered into a frown.

"Always was, bastard." I shut the window with such a fierce it caused me to crumple to the floor. I really should start taking things slow.

I heard another rap on the window.

I got up off the floor and opened it.

"Oh, you can tell that bitch of a sister that she can …"

"Go home Joey."

I shut the window and was faced with another rap of stones.

"…because I didn't like her anyway, you know what, she's just a …"

"FUCK OFF!" I was stunned at myself that I had to sink to his level in order for him to leave me alone.

I ran back to my bed and picked up my book in a haste. I was so angry. Why did he have to ruin things? Did he not have a life of his own? Around ten minutes later there was a tap of stones on my window again. I was absolutely fuming. I threw my book aside and stomped towards my window. I lifted the ledge with such emphasis that it shattered some of the glass, but didn't break.

"I sweat to God Joey, I will kick your …"

"Joey? You must be confused." There beneath my very eyes was Patrick.

"Oh, God; I am so sorry. He was a here not long ago being his usual self. Let's just forget him. So, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you. Can I come up?" He looked at me intently.

"Of course. Be careful though." I watched him as he latched onto the drain pipe and skilfully climbed his way up into my room.

He landed with a thud and his hair gathered around his face, hiding his eyes.

Instinctively, I reached out and brushed it away from his eyes, revealing his closed eyes as he held onto my hands.

"You don't know how much I've missed that. Your hands in my hair. It wasn't the same doing it myself. I felt like was posing for muscle beach or something."

I couldn't help but laugh as I took him towards the bed with clammy hands guiding him the way.

"So seriously, what are you doing here?" I was lost in his eyes again. I noticed that he had changed out of his work uniform of bright colours into an Alice in Chains T-shirt and frayed jeans. His boots were worn at the souls and were covered in "Peace protest" badges. I loved the way he looked so much. I had to contain myself not to pounce on him

"Cute pj's, very seductive", as he started to trace his finger around the suns and the moons I felt a tingling sensation in my chest. From the tumour or his touch, I really didn't know.

"Why, thank you. I picked them out just for you. I had a feeling you were coming over and I just wanted to excite you that little bit extra", a smile was starting to stretch on my face.

"Kat, no matter what you may think of me, I still love you. Love is such a strong and over-used word these days. I'm still quite confused about it myself, but I know whatever it is, I share it with you. At least, I hope we still do." His hand had stopped tracing my pyjamas and had begun to fiddle with the badges on his boots, which I wish he would take off since we were in my bedroom, but I didn't want to ruin the moment.

Without really thinking I tilted my head towards his neck and allowed his chin to cover my head. I took his hand and we swayed together as his hand moved across the back of my waist. This reminded me so much of Prom. We danced to my favourite band and he held me like there was nothing else in the world, until Joey came and ruined it all; although I did need to hear the truth.

I moved away from him to turn on my stereo and put on the song that we danced to at Prom. Immediately he smiled and said

"I called in a favour" he remembered.

I fleeted to his side and we danced together and until the moon glowed in the night sky. I was happy again. Like a huge hole had been filled with everything that I had been missing. I felt like me again.

As the music came to an end Patrick looked at me intently and held my head in his hands.

"I have to go now, but I promise you on my love, that I'll be back tomorrow".

The hole was slowly creeping back again. He started to move towards my window and before he put his leg up to climb out, I caught him by the wrist and made him face me as he stumbled.

"Please don't go. It only just feels like you got here. I know that this may sound insane, but stay the night. I don't want us to do anything, so don't get your hopes up. I just need to be able to roll over and reach out, knowing that you are there".

He looked at me for what seemed like a life time and then nodded his head and walked over to my bed. He gestured for me to sit next to him and I followed behind him and launched myself on the bed, jostling him in the process. As this point, my chest began to burn and so I sat up clasping my shirt breathing deeply in and out. Patrick began to worry and wrapped his arms around me and told me to copy him as he elongated his breaths until finally I was able to calm down.

"Thank you. That helped a lot".

"What are friends for? I mean boyfriends". He started to feel self-conscious and I re-assured him by kissing him on the cheek. How I missed doing that.

I tucked myself under the duvet as he lay on top of them whilst his arm was around my head. We both layed there whispering to each other and talking until our eyes became droopy and we both fell asleep.

**Patrick Point of View  
**Tonight I felt so relieved. It was like everything I had taken for granted, showed right up in my face and I realised what I had to do. I had always loved Kat. And I knew that, but she didn't. As soon as my shift was over I practically ran straight home and grabbed the cleanest thing I could find. I'm not one for looks but when you're about to plead your heart to your soul mate, you have to look at least somewhat presentable. My hair was in straggly knots as usual but I knew she liked it that way. I missed her hands rustling through it. I missed her breath and she leaned in to whisper something only the stars could hear. I missed her.  
I hopped back in my car going over the speed limit bye like thirty miles. I didn't care. The fine I would get would be nothing compared to the price of my love for Kat. I reached her house in no time and tried to think of the most romantic yet non clichéd way of entering. I decided upon the stone to the window. Very Rapunzel yet it had sentimental value. She screamed at me thinking it was Joey and I was so confused. Did she love Joey now? I think she'd have to be on every medication in the world for that to happen.

That evening I talked to her. Not as her boyfriend. Not as a desperate guy. But just as Patrick. My feelings, my thoughts. And she listened. She didn't have to say anything; I just knew. And in those moments of silence I knew that we were destined. I didn't care if I wasn't macho anymore or that people would think me less of a man. I still have feelings. Feelings for someone very important in my life. It was only ever her.

As we lay in her bed, holding each other. It made me think; would I ever truly get to be with her. You know what I mean. "Real Love" or so young, desperate teenagers put it. I want to but at the same time, it feels wrong to do this to her. I'm so confused. I just want to be happy. But how can I? Pretty soon, she's going to be gone and then what do I do? The earth is nothing without a Star. I'm nothing without her. I don't want to dwell on it that much and so I hold her hand trying to grasp every fragment of her to my memory. After all, that will be all I have left.


	7. Day 5 Part I

**DAY 5 (Part 1)**

I moved over to the side and felt this hard rock lying next to me. The thought of him made me smile. I fluttered my eye lids, adjusting to the light and found myself gazing at his calm posture. He looked liked a little kid who'd spent a whole day at Disneyland and was dreaming of all the things he'd done. I moved my head closer to his loop brush of hair and inhaled deeply and I kissed his forehead savouring the taste of him. Cinnamon. Oh, how I loved it. He started to stir and I heard him whisper my name but I decided to get up as it was a beautiful morning again. I moved towards the window and saw Mrs. Benson taking her poodle for a walk and the young boy Aled who delivers our paper; suburban living. As much as I was grateful for how I lived, I'd always wanted to move away and start a life somewhere fresh, with Patrick of course. As I turned away from the window and I bumped into something solid and slowly felt arms move around my waist line.

"Morning sleepyhead" he whispered and his head slowly reached eye level with me and he lightly kissed me on the cheek. It felt like someone has sprinkled fairy dust on it; magic.

"Morning Mr. I toss and turn at night" I chuckled as he smiled back at me in mock shock.

"Am I really that bad?" he asked.

"Well, not usually but last night it was like something was playing on your mind. Do you wanna' talk about it?"

"I think all the talking was done last night. I think I was just thinking about all the things that I wish I could say to you and do for you, but I know I just can't."

He lowered his head and I felt his eyes droop and his grip around me loosened and his hair came crashing into my face.

"Hey, don't be sad. We still have plenty of time left which can't be spent moping around about all the things you can't do. We should be celebrating and exercising all the things we can do; starting with you making me breakfast".

The smell of eggs and bacon filled the room as Patrick was busy stirring around the kitchen searching through vast amounts of cupboards and constantly looking in the refrigerator as if food was magically about to appear. Still wearing the same clothes as he did last night, he began to stain it with sauces and smells as the steams and aromas began to take over. I couldn't help smile at him. He turned and caught me stifling laughter.

"Hey. This isn't funny! Why can't it be a duck, I mean those things are so easy to catch and eat. Seriously, you just walk up to it and…"

"Wait! You mean the duck rumour was true!"

"Hahahah. No! I gotcha'. Now stop critiquing my cooking skills".

He shook his head at me and walked over to the fridge and stood at the door letting a cold draft into the room.

"Patrick!"

"Not now, I'm looking for something". He waved his hand at me to tell me to stop nagging him.

"No, seriously, Pat, you need to come over here…"

"I said not now!"

"But Patr…" and with that the flames began to arise as the cloudy and choking smoke rose and set off the fire alarm. As the flames grew, so did my wheezing. It was like someone was filling my lungs with water. My vision became blurred and I felt my knees buckle as I grabbed my chest to try and calm myself down.

"Oh shit!" Was the last thing I heard and I saw a mane of hair flap across my eyes until everything went black.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled as the cold water slapped across my hair and face awakening me from my blackout.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that I nearly set your house on fire or maybe it's because you just blacked out or is it number three, I just felt like splashing cold water on your face."

"There's no need for the sarcasm. But thank you."

I proceeded to stand up and looked at myself, in pyjamas and soaking wet. I did actually look quite funny.

"So", as Patrick interrupted my train of thought.

"So, what?" I said trying to fill the void of awkward silences.

"So, I almost set your house on fire, I'm not a very good cook, you look like you're about to be sectioned in a mental hospital, which can only me one thing. We're going out to eat".

His teeth flashed pearls across my face as he just stated the evident and took a look at how ridiculous we both looked, including the mess we made.

"Well, Captain Obvious, before we head out, I think we should at least clean this place up before my dad gets home and also I think we should at least look decent and not as you so put it 'about to be sectioned in a mental hospital'."

I walked over to the storage cupboard to find the mop, broom and other cleaning agents but Patrick interceded me and decided as he almost started this arsine attack, that he would clean the kitchen himself. I couldn't disagree with that.

I made my way upstairs and stripped off my clothes and practically leaped into the shower. It felt good to be comforted again. As the warm water pellets flicked my skin I couldn't help but think of why I had even argued with Patrick in the first place. It also reminded me why I was so miserable when he was away. This 'love' stuff again. It reminded me of Bianca and her relationship with Cameron. My father and I thought it would be a 'summer love' relationship but you live and you learn. They're off in Paris hopefully having the time of their life.

Mandela however is single yet she's swanning off in England enjoying the sites, the life, the people and she's perfectly happy. Why was I never happy either way? When I was with Patrick I felt safe and secure but I've always felt that I was never good enough for him. But when I'm alone, I need him more than ever. I can never win. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't hear Patrick knocking uncontrollably on the bathroom door. I switched the shower off, suddenly shivering at the lack of heat. I grabbed the nearest towel and headed straight into my room where Patrick was laying casually on my bed.

"Hey what took you so long?" He asked smirking as he said it.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about things."

"Were you thinking about me?", as I heard the arrogance start to build up in his voice.

"As a matter of fact I was and the several ways I could cast my revenge for nearly putting me into a premature death state!", as I stormed over to my wardrobe and shut the door behind me.

Thank goodness for walk in wardrobes.

I dropped my towel into the hamper and ransacked every draw and every shelf for underwear and for a pair of jeans and a ragged T-shirt. I eventually found these items and put them on looking at myself in the mirror thinking, what on earth does Patrick see in me? I walked about my wardrobe and saw him in the same position as I had found him when I first entered the room. I'd noticed that he'd managed to change his shirt into one of my own. In a strange way, it looked like it belonged to him. It was one of my many Sarah Lawrence T-shirts that I bought whilst away.

"Hey, nice T-shirt, where'd you get it?" I said mocking him.

"Oh, it was just lying around. But it in fact belongs to my girlfriend. She's pretty awesome. But she left me for a year and this is what she brought back for me. It's ok but she could have given me something a little more, intriguing".

"And what might that be?" I said inching closer towards him.

He leapt of the bed like a released spring and kissed me slowly moving his body towards mine as if he couldn't get any closer.

I must admit it felt good being close to him again. As much as I wanted to be in this position all day, I was beginning to feel extremely hungry and so I slowly but firmly pushed him away.

"Yeah, maybe I should have given you this as a present. In fact, you can keep that T-shirt if you want".

"Maybe I will", he whispered leaning in to kiss me again.

"No! Don't. I mean I want you to, but I'm really hungry. We can continue later if you want …" I stuttered my words as if I was hurting his feelings by not co-operating with his hormonal demands.

"Hey, don't fret. I'm pretty hungry myself. So where should we go?"

"How about we go town to Bens Diner? It's about 20 minutes away in the car."

"Sure. Let's go"

We headed down stairs and walked towards his car and upon entering I smelt that noticeable smell of beer and cinnamon. Smiling at this, I knew that everything was going to be alright.

"Well I'm stuffed", I said as I placed the last mouthful of a pancake into my mouth. The clang of my fork against my plate drew my attention to it. The plate was practically sparkling. I really had built up an appetite.

"How about you, you done?", I asked as Patrick looked at me with a hint of laughter in his expression.

"Well you should know."

"I don't understand you"

"You practically ate all of mine and you ordered two extra helpings. Boy, you weren't kidding when you said you were hungry." His smile begin to turn into a chuckle.

"Well, I'll pay you back at some point. But I just didn't feel the need to eat before. And for some strange reason, I crave food."

"I can see that".

"Hey, my bladder is trying to share a message with me and I think the reception would be best received in the bathroom. So would you excuse me please?".

"No, be my guest. Let me know how the phone call is", and he winked at me as I left to go to the toilet.

He always came out with the worst excuse for a joke, but they did make me smile. I walked into the nearest and cleanest available cubicle. You can never bet too careful in places like these. You really had to mind where you relieved yourself otherwise you're heading for a one way lucky street to the hospital or really quick projectile reflexes.

Once done and washing my hands I overheard these two young girls enter the room. They couldn't have been more than thirteen years old and the extent of their makeup on their faces made them look rather like a man in drag; the youth of today, so disappointing.

They walked in with oversized bags and undersized skirts revealing way too much f0r any eye to handle. They walked straight past me to the other side in order to "fix" their appearance. When I think "fix" I mean completely removing the crap of their faces and actually finding a skirt to wear rather than a leather belt disguised as one.

The shorter of the two dropped her bag to the floor and opened up her bag pulling about what I assumed to be a large make up set. For goodness sake, the amount of oil she had on her face already was enough to supply BP for a life time.

"Like, did you see him? He was so totally checking me out", she said this whilst applying a deep shade of red lipstick on her cracked lips.

"Of course I saw him, how could you not. He was so totally hot. I mean that hair and those eyes. You should so totally get in there."

"Honey, I'm already in there. Did you see how I like so walked past him and winked and he like looked at me for like ages."

"Duh, he so wanted to talk to you. I mean did you see his T-shirt. I think he's from New York and he's a college boy. Wait till the girls hear about how you got with a college guy. They are so totally gonna' flip".

College boy? New York? Oh no, they were talking about Patrick.

Did he really look at them? I mean for goodness sake, they have barely come out of their diapers yet and they're already trying to flirt with guys.

"Do you think I should give him my number?" She said as she pulled out a hair brush, tugging at what seemed to be unwashed greasy hair.

"Yeah, totally, I mean there's like no competition right. You are amazing, he's hot. The perfect couple of the century."

That was it. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Excuse me!" I said as coolly yet aggressive as I possible could.

"Yah, old lady", the taller one said as they giggled as if it was worthy of even being classified as a joke.

"I believe that's my boyfriend you were gossiping about". The rage was beginning to build up.

"Boyfriend? Hah, on what planet", seriously, that was the best that they could come up with.

"On this one, earth", I said mimicking her voice pattern.

"Like I said Court, no competition", as she flicked her ghastly hair extensions.

"Yeah, you're right. She looks like something my mom would like trash talk like in the sixties. She's like ancient". I couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey! Listen up _Court _before you start to speak again I suggest you learn a few things. First, looking like a man covered in oil stains is not very appealing to the eye. Unless you want to attract dung beetles or crack heads. Second, you might want to try shampoo as dandruff and head lice seem to be the only decent thing about you. And Court's mini me, kissing up to her is the only lip action you're going to receive if you can't find better people to enthral your company with. I don't know where you buy your clothes from but trash cans aren't exactly working for you. The word "like" is not the only word in the English language so would you kindly find a dictionary and learn a few more.

Lastly, my boyfriend and I are very happy together and his interest in you is a merely a fragment of your over active imagination. I shall leave you to look even more like desperate whores and for the record this top is from the nineties, your mother must be so proud, or in this case delusional as she obviously didn't come across the act of abandoning or sex after marriage. May I also offer a suggestion of a toothbrush; it's a bit like one for your hair except you use it for your teeth. Tooth paste also helps this matter. There's only one sun, I'm pretty sure it doesn't need any _competition _from young miscreants like you. Oh, and have a good day", and with that I stormed out with my head held high.

"Yah, well… you suck!" she yelled.

"Again, a dictionary would be helpful in the case of your lack of knowledge of verbs. Those are moving words", I yelled back.

I stomped towards my table and frightened Patrick as he seemed to day dreaming.

"Hey, that must have been some phone call", he started to smile at himself for trying to be witty.

"Now is not the time Patrick Verona!" I only ever called him by his full name when I was truly angry.

"Okay, calm down. Who tuned your guitar the wrong way?"

"Nobody, just these two stupid infantile for lack of better words, teenage girls talking about you in the bathroom".

"Well what did they say?", obviously starting to take an interest as he did like to talk about himself often.

"Nothing of importance. Just how much they thought you were _hot _and how you looked at her when she winked at you and that _she was totally gonna' get in there_".

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that you were jealous".

"Please, I love you but come on, because of two teenage hormonal girls I all of a sudden become jealous", I say starting to feel insecure.

"Yeah, I was just saying. I mean how you could not be when there are other people interested. You gotta' step up your game Kat".

"Excuse me! You mean to say that you would choose two remarkably fraught young girls who probably have more infections than a lab rat trapped inside a terminal hospital".

"Kat, I was joking. I have no interest for them what so ever. I mean did you see them, it was like there was an explosion in a make up factory and they were the unfortunate victims of the attack. Plus their hair looked like it was molested by a horse's tail. And for the clothes, I've seen more on a Playboy magazine over".

I shot him an evil look.

"Well, excuse the last remark, but you know what I mean. I only have eyes for you. How could you not see that after all this time".

My eyes started to blur as I held his hand across the table.

At this precise moment, the two bimbos entered the room, clacking away in heels obviously too big for them, twisting their ankles as they headed towards our table.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear", I whispered to Patrick who was bracing himself for the attack of the air heads.

"Hey there cutie", said Courtney, and she flicked her hair and tried to flutter her eyes but ended up looking like a fly had just landed in her eye.

"I noticed you were looking at me and I was wondering if you ever wanted to do anything some time". Unbelievable; could she not see I was sitting right here. Her friend was looking very uncomfortable as she shifted from side to side not knowing what to do.

"So how about it?".

Patrick finally spoke up, "Err. No thanks. I have a girlfriend and funnily enough she genuinely looks like a girl unlike whatever you're supposed to be", Courtney was taken aback and started to plead.

"But I mean come on. I'm like perfect for you and she's like not. Look here's my number and you can call me as soon as this old hick isn't brainwashing you anymore", she pleaded as she placed a dirty piece of toilet paper onto the table covered in a scrawled red lipstick.

"You know what Court, let's just forget this. He's obviously not interested. C'mon", her friend started to tug at her t-shirt obviously guessing where this was heading.

"Yeah, Court! Listen to your friend. She obviously has more brain cells than you. I'm not interested in you. I'd rather lick the floor. When are you going to get it through that Paris Hilton brain of yours, I have a girlfriend who is incredibly more amazing than you'll ever be. Now run along, if you can", and with that Patrick leaned over the table and kissed me firmly, long enough for us to hear the clomping of her shoes fading away.

My heart started to race at the thought that he would actually stick up for me, even if it was against people that didn't deserve our time.

He took my hand as we both proceeded to leave the building but he stopped and turned towards the table and picked up the piece of toilet paper and headed towards their table.

What was he going to do now?

"Oh, and by the way. I think you need this. You have a little something on your face, and it ain't pretty" and with that he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we trudged out of the diner smiling to ourselves.

"Wow!" I said as he was driving in the car to a place I wasn't yet aware of.

"Wow, what?", he responded.

"Wow, as in I can't believe you actually did that to those girls".

"Oh, that! That was nothing. They're just kids. They'll soon grow up and understand that you don't need to look like you robbed a cosmetics store for people to be attracted to you."

"Well, thank you".

"No problem".

Awkward silence again and so the cringing began.

"So where are we going?", suddenly curious as to where he was taking me.

"I don't know. I didn't exactly plan this day out so we can go wherever you want to go".

* * *

Review?  
Candice


End file.
